1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling electric devices, and more particular to a method of establishing a connection in a wireless control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control is more and more popular in present days to control electric appliances without having to walk to the devices. Typically, one remote control is matched with one electric appliance in a one-to-one relation, which means that each electric appliance has a specified remote control to control it. There may be electric devices of the same model in different rooms. For this situation, the user may control these electric devices with one remote control. However, we still provide a plurality of remote controls in each room for convenience.
A conventional remote control system is provided with an interpreter, which allows user to access the system through a remote control device, such as computer, and mobile phone. With such remote control system, user inputs a command on the remote control device, and this command is transmitted to the interpreter. The interpreter converts the command into a control signal, and transmits the control signal to the specified electric appliance through a network. As a result, user may control various electric appliances with one remote control device.
Some product providers provide a service to whom brought their products with the remote control system. With an approval of the customer, the product provider establishes a connection between the product in the customer's place and the service station through above system to monitor the product. However, there are various products sold to different customers, so it is difficult for the remote control system to identify each product and the owner of the product.